Fashion of His Love
by heavenhelpmyheart
Summary: Kurt's much better at serenades than Blaine is.


**A/N: SPOILERS! If you don't want 'em, just skip to the story. **

**So, I know it is said that Santana will be co-head Cheerio for Season 3, but I miss Cheerio!Kurt, so I made him co-head with Becky instead. I... pretty much just love mentally choreographing routines and planning songs... I have a problem. Anyway, Read On!**

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed absentmindedly to himself as he waited for the show to start. Kurt had seemed so, <em>so<em> thrilled to invite him to the Cheerio's Summer Showcase that they had been working on for weeks. Of course, as 'whipped' (Wes' word) as he was, he had to say 'yes.'

He had been surprised, when he walked in, how packed the auditorium was. Obviously, the Cheerios were held in much higher esteem than the Glee club at McKinley. Blaine wondered where that left Kurt, as a Cheerio and a 'Gleek.' Either way, his boyfriend loved performing, and Blaine was more than happy to be invited to each and every one of his performances.

The Cheerios were supposed to have started half an hour ago. Apparently, it was one of Coach Sylvester's tactics to build the tension and excitement in the crowd. As crazy as the cheerleading coach was, it was certainly working. The air in the auditorium was buzzing with energy. As Kurt had warned him about the late start, Blaine had only arrived five minutes ago. His (very sneaky and wonderful) boyfriend had apparently reserved him a seat in the seventh row, which gave him an excellent vantage point to actually see the stage without craning his neck.

Suddenly, the auditorium went completely dark, and there was no introduction at all before a familiar beat picked up, and his boyfriend's husky voice reverberated through the theater. Blaine had heard him sing like this during _Animal_, as much as Kurt loathed that song now, but the sound still made him squirm a little in his seat. Hot.

_It doesn't matter if you love him,  
>or capital H-i-m<br>Just put your paws up_

Kurt's hands (for they had to be Kurt's, no one else's hands would be that pale) popped up from the stage, wrists crossed and fingers held in 'paws'. Blue lights began flickering around the room, bright enough to illuminate the Cheerios, but not to see anyone else in the audience.

_'cause you were born this way, baby_

Kurt began rising up through the stage, dressed (as were the rest of the Cheerios) in a plain white t-shirt and skinny black jeans, keeping his wrists crossed and held above him, his expression a fierce smirk. The only different between the outfit of Kurt and the outfits of the other Cheerios was that Kurt's t-shirt was printed with **LGBT** in large, black letters across the front.

Obviously, whoever choreographed for the Cheerios (Blaine wasn't entirely sure Miss Sylvester actually did so herself, despite Kurt's claims) was an absolute genius. Kurt's smoky vocals (which never ceased to make Blaine squirm a little in his seat) were combined with sexy but non-provocative dance moves, all set to the heavy beat and club lighting, made the rather simple performance seem like the most mesmerizing sight Blaine had ever witnessed.

Blaine's least favorite numbers were the ones without Kurt (on vocals or at all), or, even worse, with Santana on vocals. Not that Santana didn't have incredible talent, and held her own well, but the guys on either side of him got a little... too into her performances.

Miss Sylvester and Blaine seemed to share a heart for Top 40 music. Rihanna, Ke$ha, Shakira, even Nicki Minaj was covered by either Kurt or Santana. Madonna was the only exception. The only main artist that seemed to be missing was Lady GaGa, besides their opening number.

* * *

><p>By the time the Cheerios seemed to be winding down for good (they had made stops at several points along the way, probably in support of the 'tension,' and not one person had left. Obviously, fans were used to this fake) Blaine was squirming a bit in his seat and waiting rather non-patiently to go back stage and ravage his boyfriend. Well, Kurt wouldn't exactly allow Blaine to <em>ravish<em> him, per se, but it was close enough.

Several of the New Directions (and someday Blaine would point out to them how that name sounded like a redirection program from troubled kids) had made plenty of jokes about how flexible Kurt was, but Blaine had never had actual _proof_ of that fact until this performance. Blaine's jaw literally hit his chest when Kurt bent backwards straight in half, seemingly deeming the use of the support his arms offered unnecessary, while Santana belted out a Rihanna lyric. Holy fuckin' hell.

As Blaine shifted uncomfortably, the Cheerios ended their intricate and dangerous-seeming number for _California_ _Gurls_, which involved flames and half-pipes and cone bras that shot sparks. Thankfully, it was one of the numbers that had no vocals at all, so Blaine had a few minutes to compose himself before he saw Kurt.

As Snoop Dog finished wishing for more California girls, and the Cheerios ended in perfect formation, all special effects stopping at the same time, Kurt walked onto the stage in a (amazingly tight and clinging to all the right areas) Cheerios' uniform, holding a microphone and quickly illuminated by a spotlight.

"Hey, guys! How ya doin'?" Blaine knew the informal words must be killing Kurt, but they got the right effect. The auditorium exploded with Cheers, enveloping Kurt's next words in the cacophony. Blaine was right up and cheering with them, caught up in the dizzying energy usually only found in concerts.

"Settle down!" The A/V Club, who seemed to run everything at the school in the background, had obviously had to turn up his microphone so he could be heard. "Now, there's usually no type of MC at Cheerios showcases, as you guys now, but the next number is very special. I rejoined the Cheerios for my senior year-" More screams cut off Kurt's words, but this time Kurt waited patiently for them to die down before he continued.

"And for the first time, someone very special to me is here." Blaine sat straight up in his chair as if shocked, looking around for Kurt's dad, Finn, anyone Kurt could be singing to. Because Kurt wasn't... was he? _Here?_ "Because the A/V Club is clearly trying to blind me with the lights, I can't actually see this person, but I know they're here. If not... this will be _really_ embarrassing tomorrow." Good-natured laughs followed this statement.

"Also, there is a very high possibility that I won't live until tomorrow, because I didn't clear this next number with Miss Sylvester." A few 'ooh's and 'good luck's wandered out of the crowd. "Thanks. I'm surprised she hasn't cut off my microphone by now." More laughs. "Without further ado, this number is for my boyfriend. I love you, Blaine." Blaine's jaw hit his chest for the second time in as many hours, possibly because of what his amazing, wonderful, completely loveable boyfriend was doing, and possibly because there was no comment but 'awww' from the crowd.

The lighting lowered on the stage, leaving a soft, unobtrusive glow illuminating the Cheerios, who had ditched the cone bras and pulled on shirts during Kurt's monologue. Somehow, the half-pipes had vanished from the stage, and all that was there was a very nervous looking Kurt, still holding his microphone, and the uniform-clad Cheerios.

_I never was the kind of guy  
>That's naturally sure<br>When it comes to love  
>Oh, no<br>I was insecure, insecure!_

_But when it comes to you and me  
>I can't deny this feeling inside<br>Oh, no  
>I never felt like this before, this before!<br>No, no, no!_

They weren't the flat, emotionless pop vocals that had excited the crowd throughout the showcase. They were completely _Kurt_, powerful belts and raw emotion, backed up by soft 'ohh's from the other Cheerios.

_I seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm going to be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<br>Oh yeah!_

_I'm gonna be his first endless kiss  
>'cause baby I was born to be his<br>I was made for loving him  
>the fashion of his love<em>

The Cheerios were dancing behind Kurt, Blaine was sure of it, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. He knew Kurt couldn't actually see him, he had said so himself, but it seemed as though he was staring directly into Blaine's eyes, and the tenor knew he was _singing_ to him, and that was really all that mattered. At the end of the chorus, Kurt whispered 'I love you' into the mic, making Blaine's heart melt. Kurt hadn't as much as moved since he had begun singing, it was a true and perfect serenade.

_You know that I'd never cheat a man  
>'Cause I'm not like that<br>I'm physically crafted to be  
>As fitting as McQueen<em>

There was laughter in the audience as Kurt sang that, and Kurt let the amusement show on his face, gesturing to his polyester uniform as though it was his usual fashion-forward wardrobe.

_But when it comes to clothing a man  
>I'm fashionably just designed to be rad<br>Oh and he's... no words that seem to mean  
>What I mean<em>

_No I just can't seem to forget you  
>No I can't, but just as long as I met you<br>You're my babe right through  
>I was made for you <em>

The Cheerios echoed the last line, and Blaine couldn't help but smile like an idiot. The song said so much about the two of them, about Kurt's faithfulness and obsession with fashion, about Blaine's shakiness with words, and about, despite every dumb thing Blaine had ever done to hurt Kurt, they just kept running back to each other. It was as though Kurt was made for him, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect.

_I seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm going to be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<br>Oh yeah!_

_I'm gonna be his first endless kiss,  
>'Cause baby I was born to be his<br>I was made for loving him  
>0The fashion of his love<em>

The couples in the audience were clinging to each other, but Blaine still couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. The raw emotion in his eyes and voice sent shivers down his spine, but he couldn't look away. Kurt was _baring his soul_ right there on the stage in front of _everyone_, because he loved _Blaine_, a sort-of-charming, somewhat-handsome, not-so-princely guy.

_They say I need a strong man  
>Not just a friend<br>But baby my search is done  
>No more reason to cry or to justify<br>How I feel for you, my love_

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as Kurt sang 'my search is done.' He knew the counter tenor meant every word, and he was _so glad_ Kurt felt the same, he couldn't even breath. Hell, he was surprised he had managed to breath. Blaine took a second to realize that the auditorium was completely silent except for the vocals and accompaniment, all of the once-screaming fans now quiet to respect Kurt.

_I seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm going to be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>Oh yeah!<em>

Kurt clapped along with the recording, singing completely without the microphone, amazing voice managing to fill the auditorium with no help. The counter tenor belted with everything he had for that part of the chorus before being forced to use the mic as the Cheerios rejoined with the 'ohhh's.

_I seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm going to be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<br>Oh yeah!_

_I'm gonna be his first endless kiss,  
>'Cause baby I was born to be his<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<br>Oh yeah!_

_I'm gonna be his first endless kiss,  
>'Cause baby I was born to be his<br>I was made for loving you  
>The fashion of your love<br>Oh yeah!_

Kurt's voice didn't fade out with the recording, belting out the last two notes strong and gasping for breath as the auditorium absolutely exploded with cheers. Blaine had to be the loudest voice in the room. The Cheerios all came forward to hug him, Quinn pecking him on the cheek and murmuring 'I bet Blaine loved it' in his ear as she hugged him, the curtains closing as they celebrated.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, 'scuse me, fuckin' move already!" Blaine got impatient as he pushed through the mad crowds trying to get onto the stage to see the Cheerios. Swearing in a way that would earn him a smack upside the head from Kurt, Blaine sucked himself out of the mob and headed into main school, knowing the alternate way to the stage.<p>

"Hola!" Santana greeted him with a smirk at the alternate entrance. "I have to say, you're the first crazy fan to ever find this entrance. Honestly, Coach Crazy doesn't realize that this entrance would be _less_ obvious without me here, but when has she ever listened to anyone?"

It took Blaine a few moments to realize that Santana was actually expecting an answer to what would normally have been a rhetorical question. "Never. Could you move please?"

"Well," she drawled, obviously enjoying Blaine's annoyed expression, "technically, I'm not supposed to let _anyone_ through, but considering you got your own serenade..." In typical, cocky Santana fashion, the Latina cheerleader moved aside, and Blaine practically bolted to the door, eager to reach Kurt before the bitch changed her mind.

Blaine didn't give Kurt so much as a warning shout before he grabbed his boyfriend and pinned him to the wall, kissing the counter tenor breathless. Ignoring the wolf-whistles and cat calls from the surrounding Cheerios (and probably quite a few of their friends, boyfriends, and parents), he twisted Kurt's shirt in his hands, desperately pulling him closer, trying to fit them in the same space.

Unfortunately, natural requirements were a bit of a bitch, and Blaine's need for air eventually won out over Blaine's need for Kurt. Blaine pulled back, panting, finally meeting the eyes of his now flushed-and-tousled boyfriend. "Hi to you, too," Kurt said once he got his breath back, a small smile pulling at the sides of his mouth.

"I love you. I love you so much. I can't even believe that you just serenaded me in front of so many people at your homophobic school. You're so perfect. I can't even believe that you care about me-" Blaine started rambling at a million miles an hour.

"Yes, I am rather amazing, aren't I?" Kurt cut him off with a smirk. "I'm certainly much better at serenades than you are." Dropping the sarcasm and the smirk, the counter tenor allowed a genuine smile to cross his face, the kind Blaine _never_ saw if there were people in the room besides the two of them. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it! I was in awe of it, in case my word-vomit didn't clue you in," Blaine joked, earning a little giggle from his still-flushed boyfriend.

After a few seconds of giddy silence, Kurt cleared his throat. "I meant it, you know. Every word." Kurt's lingering blush darkened as Blaine stared for a few seconds, trying, stupidly, to absorb the fact he already knew. "I understand if you don't-"

"Of course I do," Blaine cut him off, anticipating the rest of his sentence. "You're perfect for me. You were _made_ for me," he teased, "if that's how you prefer to say it."

"And you were born to be mine." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww... the flufiness murdered me. See, this is what happens when I listen to my Lady GaGa playlist when... well, when doing anything, to be honest. So, meaningless fluffiness. I hope you guys liked.**

**Songs mentioned/used:**_  
>'Born This Way'<em> by Lady GaGa_  
>'California Gurls'<em> by Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dogg_  
>'Fashion of his Love<em>' by Lady GaGa

**P.S. I know the lyric in the song is 'first and last kiss,' but when I first listened to it, I thought it was 'first endless kiss' and I liked that one better. So, I used it, and I changed the lyrics in the last two or three lines as well, and the gender in the beginning.**

**Reviews are Love.**


End file.
